


Pokemon: Trials and Travels in Kanto.

by Valaskia (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Swearing, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: An older, slightly smarter Ash Ketchum sets out to begin his Pokémon Journey. Will contain elements from movies, games, and anime. Story not confined to one Generation. Will feature Pokémon from multiple regions. Author's Universe.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Pokemon/Trainers
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning of a Journey

Kanto Trials and Travels  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey.

He sat perched on the edge of his bed, eagerly watching the battle taking place between two members of the Elite Four, Lorelai, and Bruno, on TV in front of him.

“And here we come to the final round of a great match between two of the Elite Four. Each down to their final Pokemon. Lorelai’s final and strongest Pokemon, Lapras, challenging Bruno’s Onix. Lapras has just used ice beam, but is it enough to defeat Bruno’s strongest and most fearsome Pokemon? Oh, what a surprising use for ice beam, folks. Lapras has frozen the field and is easily gliding across the ice toward Bruno’s Onix. And it’s a Body Slam, folks. It looks like Onix is down for the count, folks. Will Lorelai advance to the position of third strongest in the Kanto Region’s elite four?”

“The referee is about to call the match but wait. Onix is slowly getting back up and with surprising strength too. Whoa, it’s an Iron Tail, folks, and Lorelai’s Lapras is unable to battle. The winner and still third strongest of the Elite Four, Bruno! This program brought to you by the Pokemon Global Television Network.”

The television show ended as a commercial about evolution stones came on the screen. “Finally! Tomorrow, I will get my first Pokemon and set out on a journey of my very own. I will be the greatest pokemon master in the world.” Ash cheered to himself while posing with a Pokeball themed alarm clock. “Go, Pokeball!” In his enthusiasm, he threw the alarm clock a bit too harshly. He paused, hoping his mother hadn’t heard. While he was excited to leave home and set out on his journey, he was going to miss his friends here in Pallet Town, and especially his mother. But he knew he would never forgive himself if he passed up this opportunity. He was now 17 years old and determined to become the greatest pokemon master in the world.

“Ash, turn off that television and go to sleep right now!” His mother called out, opening the door and fixing him with a stern look.

“But mom. I’m too excited to sleep. I’ll be starting my Pokemon journey tomorrow, and I still have no idea which Pokemon I’m going to choose as my starter.

“I know you’re excited, Ash, but if you don’t get to sleep, you will be too tired to start your journey. Now go to bed.” His mother said, picking up the remote from the nightstand and flicking off the television.

“Yes, mom,” Ash said with a sigh.

“Good, and don’t forget to brush your teeth. Good night, Ash.” Delia said and closed the door behind her after turning off the lights.

After brushing his teeth, Ash climbed into his bed and was soon fast asleep, dreams of starter pokemon and the beginning of his journey in his head.

Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. A grass type pokemon with poison characteristics and easy to raise.  
Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. A purely water type pokemon, challenging but stable and rewarding in the long run.  
Charmander, the lizard pokemon. A fire-type starter. It would be difficult to raise, but I do love a challenge. A true pokemon master can handle any problem that arises.

Choose it or lose it!

…  
…

The next morning dawned all too soon. Or rather too late in Ash’s case. The blaring alarm clock on his nightstand was enough to shock him from slumber. Ash jolted awake in a panic. “Oh, no! What time is it?” Grabbing the alarm clock from his nightstand, he paled as he saw the clock read 11:25 am. “Oh, no! I overslept. I must get to the Pokemon Lab to get my Pokemon.” Saying he had overslept was putting it mildly. He was supposed to be at Professor Oak’s lab by 10:30 that morning. Jumping up in a panic, Ash grabbed the alarm clock, panicking and praying he was reading it wrong before quickly pulling on his trainers and racing out the front door in his pajamas toward Professor Oak’s lab in the distance.

It took him about fifteen minutes to get there, and when he finally arrived, out of breath, it was to bump into his childhood rival, Gary Oak, who was just leaving surrounded by his usual entourage of fangirls.

“Well, hello, Ashy boy. A bit late, aren’t you? All the good Pokemon are gone.” Gary said with a smirk.

“Really? Did you get your first Pokemon? Which one did you pick?” Ash asked, curious. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, Ashy. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business. Anyway, I’m off to learn the ways of the Pokemon masters . Smell you later, Ash. Bye now.” Gary said, walking away with his group of fangirls swooning and cheering him on.

Racing into the pokemon center, Ash hurried up to Professor Oak, who was sitting at one of his research tables. He looked up as Ash approached, stopping in front of him. “Well, hello, Ash. So, you decided to show up after all.”

“I’m a little late, Professor, but I’m ready for my pokemon,” Ash said, trying to sound confident despite the nerves that were making his palms sweaty and his stomach do flips.

“You look like you’re ready for bed, young man.” Professor Oak said, looking him over.

“I overslept a little, Professor, but I promise you that I’m more than ready and capable of being a pokemon trainer,” Ash said, desperate to reassure the skeptical Professor Oak.

“Very well, then. Follow me.” Professor Oak said, leading the way to the back of the lab where five poke balls sat waiting on a lab table. “You may choose just one Pokemon as your starter. But first let me explain your choices, Ash,” Professor Oak said, noticing the eager Ash about to reach forward and grab a Pokeball.

“At one point, it was widely believed that only one hundred and fifty species of Pokemon existed, but in the last few years, research has widely expanded that number to well over seven hundred species, with more being discovered all the time in many different regions of the world. As a result, the Kanto Region Pokemon league has increased the number of available starter pokemon choices that each new trainer can choose from, from three to five.” The Professor paused to take a breath before continuing.

“The pokemon you are allowed to choose from are these,” The Professor spoke, pointing to a board on the wall with pictures of five unique Pokemon from various regions displayed.

“Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon, a water type starter. Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon, a grass type starter with poison type characteristics. Charmander, the lizard pokemon, a fire type starter. Ralts, the feeling pokemon, a psychic type pokemon with fairy type characteristics.” As he said this, Professor Oak pressed the release buttons on each Pokeball. With bursts of red light, each Pokemon appeared, looking around curiously, observing their surroundings, or looking between Ash and Professor Oak with some uncertainty.

Finally, arriving at the last Pokeball, the Professor seemed to pause and Ash, after looking through each Pokemon, greeting them warmly and affectionately with all the excitement of an eager and aspiring trainer appeared to notice the Professor’s unease looked up from the little Ralts he had been playing with to speak to him. “What’s wrong, Professor? What’s the fifth starter pokemon?” He asked curiously.

“Ah, yes, well about that. This particular Pokemon has a bit of a sketchy past and, as a result, has been known to respond poorly to humans.” Professor Oak said, uncertainly. 

“That’s okay, Professor. I’m sure it just hasn’t found the right trainer. After all, everyone, even Pokemon, deserves to be given a chance, no matter their history.” Ash replied confidently.

Professor Oak smiled and nodded. “Well said, my boy, well said. And with that, the fifth and final starter pokemon in the Kanto region, Riolu, the emanation pokemon.” With that, he pressed the release button. A small black and blue dog-like Pokemon appeared and looked around curiously, before frowning and taking off running, casting several orbs of light around the lab, which impacted loudly against the walls, furniture, and lab equipment, causing several small but dangerous explosions, as it went, stopping only long enough to blast the front doors of Professor Oak’s research lab open before taking off running outside.

Meanwhile, the lab itself was in chaos as the Professor and his research assistants struggled to stop further damage to the lab, caused by the four remaining Pokemon, that were in a panic. Squirtle and Bulbasaur were running around the lab, being chased by a panting Professor Oak, each of them firing off various attacks as they ducked and weaved around the struggling Professor. With a bit of luck and cleverness, Professor Oak was finally able to return them to their pokeballs. At the same time, his assistant managed to return Charmander, who had been racing around the lab, knocking over shelves as he bumped into them. Ash did his best to help by gently picking up the terrified Ralts. The unfortunate Pokemon had been trapped under a fallen pile of books near what had once been part of the Professor’s private library. The fallen books were covered in debris from the ruined bookshelf that now lay in pieces.

“Lts. Ralts!” The terrified Ralts said.

“Shh, it’s okay, little buddy. I’ve got you.” Ash said, rescuing the trapped Ralts.

“Ralts?” The Pokemon said, looking up at him.

Gently, Ash held the small Ralts in his arms and did his best to comfort it as the Professor approached him, replacing the pokeballs that now contained the remaining starter pokemon inside them. Breathing hard, the Professor looked around the ruined remains of the lab and shook his head. “This is going to take a while to fix. Serves me right for keeping that Riolu inside my lab instead of outside on the ranch. I knew it hated being confined. Anyway, Ash, I would like to ask you a huge favor. I would like you to take that Riolu’s Pokeball and recapture it for us and bring it back here to the lab before it causes more trouble. Can you do that for me?” Professor Oak asked.

“Sure, Professor. I’d be glad to help.” Ash replied, still holding the now calm Ralts in his arms.

“Excellent. Now, recovering Riolu is sure to be no easy task, so before you go, I would recommend that you choose a starter from the remaining Pokemon here at the lab. Do you have any idea which Pokemon you would like to choose from?” Professor Oak stated.

Ash took a moment to consider carefully before gazing down at the little Pokemon in his arms and nodded. “I do. I’d like to choose Ralts, if that’s alright with you, Professor.” He said, with a smile down at the Ralts.

“Ralts.” The little Pokemon chirped with what Ash hoped was approval.

“Excellent. Now before you go, I should tell you that at this time, Ralts can only use one move. Growl, so I would like to give you this tm, which is short for Technical Machine. Technical machines are useful tools that can instantly teach new moves to Pokemon. You will be able to collect them throughout your journey. Some will be easily acquired, and others will be more difficult to obtain. Gym Leaders sometimes give them out as prizes in addition to badges, and some can be bought in stores. This tm contains the move, Hidden Power, which is an attack whose type and power vary from Pokemon to Pokemon. Now I should tell you; each tm can only be used once, so choose carefully which Pokemon you use them on.” Professor Oak stated, politely handing Ash a small metallic disc-shaped object.

“Thank you, Professor. How do I use it to teach Ralts Hidden Power, though?” Ash asked curiously.

“TMs are simple and easy to use. Just press the tm to your chosen Pokémon’s head like so, and your Pokemon will instantly learn to use the new move. Try it now.” Professor Oak said.

Ash nodded and pressed the tm to Ralt’s head, next to its red horn, and after a brief glow, the tm dissolved, and his Ralts chirped in delight, looking around and carefully releasing a scaled-down version of Hidden Power.

“Ra.” Ralts said.

“Awesome. Thank you, Professor.” Ash stated.

“Well, now that that is taken care of, I’ll wish you the best of luck recapturing Riolu. Be careful, though, and don’t forget to let your mother know where you’re going.” Professor Oak said. 

“I will. Thanks, Professor.” Ash said, racing off out of the broken front door of the lab, accompanied by an eager Ralts.

As they exited the lab, Ash looked down at the little Ralts and spoke. “Well, buddy, the Professor has given us a task, and we had best get started. But first, we should let my mom know where we’re going so that she doesn’t worry. She can be terrifying when she’s worried.” Ash said with a shudder.

“Lts.” Ralts said.

Beside him, the little Ralts nodded, and Ash took off towards his house, the Ralts steadily keeping pace with him. A short time later, they reached the front yard of Ash’s home where, his mother was busily working in the flower beds, accompanied by the small yellow Pikachu that had been with the family since Ash was a baby.

“Hi, Mom. I’m back.” Ash said with a smile.

“Hello, Ash. Welcome home. Oh, I see you have your new Pokemon. Congratulations. So, you chose a Ralts as your starter pokemon. How lovely.” Delia Ketchum said, standing and taking off her gardening gloves, as Pikachu approached the little Ralts and sniffed it inquisitively.

“Pikapi,” Pikachu said.

“Ralts,” Ralts said, peeking around Ash’s leg at the Pikachu.

“Oh, look. They’re becoming friends already. How wonderful. You remind me so much of your father when he started his pokemon journey.” Delia said, smiling down at him.

“Thanks, mom.”

…  
…

“What’s that, dear? Professor Oak asked you to run an errand for him? Well, then, you’d best get a move on, Ash. That Riolu couldn’t have gotten far yet. You should ask the neighbors if they saw it running by. And don’t forget to return your Ralts to its Pokeball, dear.” Delia said, smiling. 

“Thanks, Mom. I will.” Ash said, pulling the Pokeball from his belt and with a red beam, summoned Ralts back inside the Pokeball, before taking off again.

“He’s just like his father at that age. So restless.” Delia said, smiling down at the Pikachu. 

“Pika pika pi,” Pikachu said, looking up at her.

“I know. You want to go too, don’t you? Well, you’d best hurry if you want to catch up to him.” Delia said.

With that, Pikachu took off, racing to catch up to Ash, who stopped at the edge of the lawn to look down at him. “What’s that? You want to come too, huh? Why not. Let’s get going.” Ash said as Pikachu chirped excitedly, running along beside him.

XxxxxxX

“Man, where could it be? Surely there can’t be many places for a rare pokemon to hide in a town this size.” Ash said, looking about in all directions.

“Pika pi,” Pikachu said beside him.

“Well, let’s keep looking. We need to find it quickly and return it to the lab.” Ash stated before taking off again.

They were racing down the street near Professor Oak’s house, looking for the missing Riolu, when Ash heard a commotion in a tall patch of grass just on the edge of Route One, nearby. As they got closer, Ash listened to what sounded like a scared voice shouting. 

“Stay back. Don’t come any closer. Help! Somebody, help me.”

Ash and Pikachu raced towards the voice to find Gary’s younger sister, Daisy Oak trying to fend off the no longer missing Riolu, who growled threateningly as it advanced.

“Don’t worry. We’re coming to help, Daisy. Just stay calm.” Ash said, calling out to her.

“Oh, thank Arceus. Hurry up, Ash.” Daisy called panicked. 

Riolu turned at the sound of his voice, facing Ash and charging up another orb of light, letting it blast in his direction.

“That’s Aura Sphere. Quick, Pikachu. Block it with Thundershock.” Ash called.

"Pika," Pikachu said, releasing a burst of electricity through the air, which intercepted the incoming aura sphere causing the two attacks to cancel each other out in mid-air.

Riolu let out a menacing growl as the attacks fizzled each other out, its hackles raised.

"Now follow up with Quick Attack, Pikachu," Ash called out.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said as white light gathered around its feet, and it burst forward, slamming into the Riolu and knocking it to the ground, dazed.

"Great job, Pikachu," Ash said, pulling out Riolu's Pokeball. "Go, Pokeball," Ash called tossing the Pokeball, which emitted a red beam of energy which enveloped the dazed Riolu, sucking it back inside it's Pokeball with a resounding click.

"Wow. We caught it, Pikachu. Now we can take it back to Professor Oak's lab." Ash said, picking up Pikachu and setting him on his shoulder before picking up Riolu's Pokeball.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving me, Ash. I appreciate it. I know just how to thank you. Here, take this." Daisy Oak said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a folded-up Town Map. "This is a map of the Kanto Region. It will come in handy on your Pokemon Journey, Ash."

"Wow. Thanks, Daisy." Ash said, leading the way back to the Pokemon Lab.

"Don't mention it, Ash. So, what Pokemon did you choose as your starter?" Daisy asked, making conversation as they walked through town.

XxxxxxX

"Bye, Ash. Take care." Daisy called, waving over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Bye, Daisy. Thanks. I will." Ash called.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said as they parted ways with Daisy outside Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash walked back into the laboratory, passing the assistants who were working to repair the damaged doors and approached Professor Oak, who was cleaning up some of the debris from Riolu’s escape.

“I’m back, Professor. I managed to recapture Riolu outside of town.” Ash said, as Professor Oak stopped working and walked over to him.

“Oh well done, Ash, my boy. I knew you could do it. Since you’re a new trainer and just beginning your journey, I suggest you start by traveling to Viridian City, a little ways off from here. You can register for the Pokemon League when you get there, and you may just meet some interesting Pokemon along the way. Oh, but before you go, I have something here for you. It’s the latest model of the Pokedex. The Pokedex has a wide variety of useful functions that will be helpful throughout your journey, Ash.” Professor Oak said.

“Thanks, Professor. Viridian City, you say? I suppose it’s as good a place to start as any.” Ash said, taking and pocketing the Pokedex.

“Good luck, Ash.” Professor Oak called.

“Let’s go, Pikachu. It’s time to start our journey.” Ash grinned, racing towards the door to the lab.

“Wait!!!” One of Professor Oak’s assistants called, running up to him. Panting heavily, the assistant spoke. “Before you leave, your mother asked me to give you this. A bag containing supplies for your journey.” The assistant said, handing Ash a yellow backpack. “Oh, and here are some other useful items. A few empty pokeballs which can be used to capture new Pokemon, and some potions. Pokemon, who battle can sustain injuries, and rather than let them faint, you should use these to heal them until you can get help for them.” The assistant said.

“Thanks, sir,” Ash said, pulling on the backpack, anxious to start his journey.

“Oh, and one more thing. Your mother wanted me to tell you to change your underwear every day.” The assistant called with a smirk, making Ash sweatdrop.

“Perfect. Simply perfect.” Ash groaned as Pikachu laughed.

With that, Ash and Pikachu set out on their long journey through the Kanto Region.

TBC


	2. I'm on the Road to Viridian City.

Pokemon: Kanto Trials and Travels  
Chapter 2: I’m on the road to Viridian City.

Coastal Road along Route 21, Kanto Region

“You have your orders. Do not fail me.” The harsh voice said on the other end of the line.

“Right, boss. You can count on us. We’ll get every Pokemon in the pokemon center and send them straight over to you.” A tall man with shoulder-length blue hair framing his face said. Dressed in a formal white shirt with a big red R on it, matching white pants, and black boots, the bluenette stood at attention while holding a comm device in front of him.

“No worries, boss. We’ll get the job done. Meowth, that’s right.” A small catlike pokemon with a gold charm on its forehead shouted, to be heard, from his place beside the bluenette. With a click, the line went dead, and the bluenette sighed, looking at his two companions.

“Well, I guess that’s that then. I sure hope this works out. We need another success, or the boss will be mad. We’ve failed our last four assignments.” He said solemnly.

“Relax, James. With my plan, there’s no way we will fail.” The cat pokemon said.

“That’s what you said last time, Meowth. I still have nightmares from that Arcanine’s Hyper Beam.” James said with a shudder.

“Hey, it’s not my fault Jessie had to stop and pose in front of every security camera we passed.” Meowth snapped.

“Quiet, you. I can hardly help it if my natural superstar instincts demand that I show off my flawless beauty and pose for the camera.” Jessie, a pink-haired woman, snapped. Dressed in a more feminine version of the outfit James wore, a white skirt and matching white blouse with a trademark red R, and a pair of heels, the pinkette towered over the Meowth while striking a pose, lost in imaginings of stardom. 

“We don’t have time for this. We need to get a move on already. The boss wants us to travel to Viridian city and raid the pokemon center. There’s a tournament going on, and the pokemon center is bound to be filled to the rafters with powerful Pokemon we can give to the boss.” James said, shaking his head at the two. Jessie’s dreams of stardom and Meowth’s sarcastic wit were nothing new.

“Right. Let’s get going.” Meowth said.

“For the glory of Team Rocket,” the trio jumped up and cheered in the small abandoned shack they had been holed up in since they crash-landed next to it the previous morning. After their failed attempt to steal the Pokemon of the Cinnabar Gym leader, the trio had decided to take a short break to recover after their recent string of failures. With their cheer finished, they headed towards the door, and the waiting Meowth shaped hot air balloon on the beach outside.

The trio reached the narrow doorway at the same time. Angrily, they all pushed and shoved each other, each wanting to be the first to exit the shack.

“Get outta the way, you blue-haired lummox,” Meowth said, trying to move past James’s legs.

“No way, Meowth. I got here first.” James snapped, trying to force his way through the door.

“What’s wrong with you two? Haven’t either of you heard of the saying, ‘Ladies first?” Jessie said, trying to shove James aside.

“No, but I have heard of the saying, age before beauty,” James said, shoving her back. 

“In that case, Jessie should go first.” An angry Meowth snapped, trying to push between the two of them.

At this, Jessie tensed up, an angry red tick on her forehead. “What…did…you…say?”

“Nothing, nothing at all,” A now clearly terrified Meowth said, trying to appease her.

“Shut up, Meowth. You’re going to get us both killed,” James said before turning to an angry Jessie and trying to calm her down.

“Why don’t you both shut up, and get a move on already,” Meowth said running towards the balloon, having squeezed his way out while Jessie and James were arguing.

“What the…? Get back here, Meowth,” Jessie snapped, racing after him.

“Wait for me,” James said, struggling to keep up.  
XxxxxxX

Team Rocket’s Main Headquarters, Kanto/Jhoto region border

“Hmph, if those three fools succeed in this assignment, I’ll eat my shoes. If they weren't so steadfastly loyal, I'd have gotten rid of them ages ago.” Giovanni thought to himself, sitting in his luxuriously appointed office in the main Team Rocket headquarters.

“Persian.” A large lioness pokemon purred, curled up beside Giovanni’s chair, absently licking one of her paws.

“Regardless of whether they succeed or not, they will provide a sufficient distraction for the local police force, while Team Rocket’s true goals are carried out.” Giovanni continued in this vein of thought for a moment before looking up from the monitor on his desk. “Butch, Cassidy.” 

“Present, sir,” Butch said. A man with short-cropped light blue hair, dressed in a black Team Rocket uniform, snapped to attention in front of Giovanni’s desk.

“Present, and awaiting instructions, sir.” Cassidy, a woman with long blonde hair, stood to attention, at his side, dressed in the standard women’s Team Rocket uniform, also black, unlike a particular duo we won’t mention.

“While those three fools are bumbling about in the Pokemon Center, I want the two of you to raid the offices of Doctor Takeda Hiroshi, an archeologist in Viridian City. Find his research papers, and anything else of value and bring them back to headquarters.” Giovanni stated.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Butch said.

“We’re on it, sir,” Cassidy said.

As the pair turned to leave and carry out their instructions, Giovanni spoke again. “One, more thing. Get rid of the doctor while you’re at it. We can’t have any interference with our plans.”

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Route 1, Kanto Region.

“Man, am I thirsty,” Ash said, stopping and pulling a canteen of water from his bag and taking a sip, before offering it to Pikachu. “Thirsty, Pikachu?”

“Pika,” Pikachu said, taking a long gulp of water.

As they walked down a long and well-worn path, surrounded on both sides by trees, cliffs, and high grass, Ash paused to look around. The area they were currently in was surprisingly warm, but with a comfortable breeze wafting through to prevent things from getting too hot. They had been on the road for about a day and a half now and had passed the last rest stop about an hour back, and so he assumed they were far from Pallet Town by now. The midday sun was shining brightly in the sky overhead as they continued towards Viridian city in the distance.

Ash and Pikachu had encountered several travelers on their way to Pallet Town, but so far and to Ash’s disappointment, they had met no battling trainers. They did meet a clerk who worked in a Pokemon Mart. The woman had been kind enough to give them a free potion as a promotional item and point them in the correct direction after it appeared they had gotten turned around. But other than that, they hadn’t met anyone of note.

“Man, we have been walking for hours. I thought for sure we’d be at Viridian city by now, or at least encounter another trainer.” Ash said gloomily.

“Pikapi,” Pikachu said beside him.

“The terrain between Pallet Town and Viridian city is an urban area, surrounded by small woods filled with trees, high grass, and cliffs. There is little to see in this area, other than the occasional wild Pidgey and Rattata, so trainers seldom venture here. The distance between Pallet Town and Viridian City is sixteen miles. Since the ford at the Viridian River has been flooded due to recent heavy rains, travelers must travel upstream to the closest bridge. As a result, the average traveler on foot usually requires at least two days to arrive.” The Pokedex, now identified as Dexter, spoke up. It had a habit of offering advice and opinions without being called upon to do so.

“Then we had best hurry up if we don’t want to be stuck out here on the road forever. I suppose we must be getting pretty close, since it’s surely been at least a day and a half since we started from Pallet Town, Pikachu.” Ash cheered in a mixture of joy and relief.

“Pika!” Pikachu cheered beside him.

Having gained a second wind, they took off again at a brisk pace only for Dexter to speak up and ruin the mood. “By my calculations, and my GPS navigation system is never wrong, we still have a good five miles to go. We’ve only been walking for about 8 hours since we started this morning, not counting the time for all your little breaks.” It replied, causing the pair to sweatdrop into the dirt path they had been treading for the last few miles of their journey.

“What?! Five miles? That’s impossible. We have to be closer than that.” Ash said with a groan, sitting by the edge of the road to catch his breath. Beside him, Pikachu lay flat in the nearby grass, arms and legs stretched out, exhausted.

“The duration of the journey varies from person to person based on physical fitness. If you like, I can look up various exercise routines for you to try.” Dexter snarked from Ash’s jacket pocket.

“Haha, very funny,” Ash said with a frown while doing his best to ignore the annoying Pokedex, which had a mind of its own, and stood up slowly, stretching his arms and legs. There was a flat stretch of grass nearby, next to a tall tree that they could take shelter under, away from the blaring sunlight.

“Let’s take a break, for now, Pikachu, and get some lunch. What’dya say, buddy?” Ash asked with a grin as he shrugged off his heavy backpack. “Man, that thing was heavy. Wonder what all mom put in there.” Ash thought to himself.

“Pikapi,” Pikachu said, following Ash to the cooling relief of shade provided by the large tree.

As they reached the tree, Ash collapsed down onto the ground, resting his back against the bark. He had just closed his eyes for a moment when he heard Pikachu’s voice. “What is it, Pikachu?” Ash said, opening his eyes and looking down at his partner.

Beside him, Pikachu nuzzled what looked like the dried remains of an apple core. “Pika,” Pikachu said.

“Wow! It must be an apple tree. Great idea, Pikachu. Now, all we have to do is climb up there, and we can eat as many apples as we want before we continue our journey,” Ash said with excitement as he jumped up and tried to climb the tree. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t get a proper grip on the tree and stood silently for a moment, contemplating when he got an idea.

“Pikachu, use thundershock on the branches, and maybe we can knock some of the apples loose,” Ash said, looking at him.

“Pika,” Pikachu said, charging up electricity and letting loose a small bolt of lightning into the branches of the tall tree. Just as several apples fell, a loud and angry shriek sounded out from the tree above them. “Row, Spearow!” A small angry bird leaped out of the tree, chirping angrily at Ash and Pikachu as it advanced towards them.

“What on earth is that?” Ash asked, backing up quickly, away from the tree.

“Spearow, the tiny bird pokemon. Spearow prey on insects, and sometimes Sunkern, in grassy areas by flushing them out with their stubby wings and plucking at them with their beaks. Spearows are very territorial, constantly buzzing about and calling with a loud cry that can be heard from half a mile away. This cry serves to scare away predators and to keep in touch with other Spearow, though the latter is reserved as an alarm to its kind.” Dexter chose to add his two cents in at this moment.

“Chu!” Pikachu shouted.

“That tree must have been where its nest was, and we made it angry. Still, a pokemon is a pokemon. Let’s catch it, Pikachu. I guess now is a great time to test out my new starter pokemon. Go, Pokeball. Ralts, I choose you.” Ash called, tossing out Ralt’s Pokeball. 

A red beam of energy burst out of the Pokeball as Ralts appeared in the grass between Ash and the angry Spearow. The little Ralts looked around curiously, taking stock of its surroundings. “Ralts hit that Spearow with Hidden Power,” Ash called out.

“Ralts.” Ralts said, holding its hands close together as it powered up and attack between them. A burst of glittering white light shot from Ralt’s small hands and raced forward, hitting Spearow square on before it could dodge. To no effect.

“Lts.” Ralts said, confused, looking up at Ash.

“Pikachu,” Pikachu said inquisitively.

“I don’t get it. What happened? That should have worked.” Ash said, confused.

“Hidden Power is an attack whose type and effect vary from Pokemon to Pokemon. In some cases, this attack will prove to be of a type that is ineffective against certain Pokemon. For example, an electric-based Hidden Power being launched at a ground type pokemon will prove useless.” Dexter spoke up from Ash’s pocket.

“Hm, ineffective, huh? Well, I guess it’s down to you, Pikachu,” Ash said, recalling Ralts back into her Pokeball. “Use thundershock.”

However, while Ash was recalling his Ralts, the Spearow made a series of loud calls, and from the trees nearby, a vast swarm of Spearow appeared dashing toward them at breakneck speed, accompanied by several larger and angrier mostly brown bird Pokémon with vulturine necks and broad, mighty wings.

“Whoa, what are those things?” Ash said as he grabbed Pikachu and did his best to dodge the incoming swarm of birds.

“Fearow, the beak pokemon. It has a large wingspan, an elongated neck, and a thin, long beak: all characteristics being a radical departure from its short-winged, stubby-beaked, pre-evolved form, Spearow.” Dexter said, as Ash barely managed to avoid being impaled by the spinning beak of one of the diving Fearow.

“Whoa, that was a close one,” Ash said, running as fast as he could away from the trees, carrying Pikachu in his arms as the flock of Spearow and Fearow continued to pursue them. Occasionally, the furious birds got close enough to peck at them with their sharp beaks, drawing blood and pain-filled gasps from the unfortunate pair. Pikachu’s cheeks sparked, launching thundershock attacks at the flock, managing to take down a few dozen with each hit, but there were hundreds of them, and they were catching up fast.

While running from the flock of angry and homicidal birds, they ran into a dead end. Trapped between a high cliff overlooking the fast-moving current of Viridian River and the congregation of angry birds, Ash hugged Pikachu to his chest. “No matter what happens, I’ll protect you, Pikachu. Here we go,” Ash called, leaping off the cliff into the waters below where they were quickly pulled under and swept away by the strong currents. Short of breath and barely able to stay conscious, Ash caught quick brief glimpses of schools of Magikarp and what looked like a snarling Gyarados before the current pushed him past and he blacked out.

XxxxxxX

Water’s edge, Just outside of Viridian City, Kanto Region

A redheaded girl in a yellow top with red suspenders and jean shorts, sat on a large rock along the edge of Viridian River, fishing pole in hand, idly passing away the time, enjoying a relaxing afternoon when suddenly, her line jerked and began to strain, instantly catching her attention.

“Hey! I got a bite. Oh, wow. I think this could be a big one.” She called out excited, quickly reeling in the line. After several seconds of intense struggle, she managed to pull in the line, and a screaming Ash and Pikachu flew out of the water, landing on the shore with a painful thud.

“Aw, it’s just some dumb kid.” Misty sighed disappointedly before spotting the Pikachu in his arms. “Oh, a pokemon. It looks like it’s injured.” Misty said, walking up to the pair of them. “Are you okay?” She asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Ash said, coughing up water as he managed to sit up.

“Not you. Look what you’ve done to that poor little thing,” Misty snapped before continuing in a softer tone. “Is it breathing?”

“Uh, uh, I think so.” Ash stuttered, looking sadly down at the Pikachu that was practically a brother to him.

“Well, just don’t sit there. It needs a doctor right away. There’s a medical center not too far from here. You’ve got to get moving now!” Misty said, glaring at Ash.

“You mean a hospital?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, it’s a hospital just for Pokemon,” Misty said. 

“Um, can you tell me which way do I go?” Ash begged.

“That way,” Misty said, pointing towards Viridian City, a short distance away. Just then, the sounds of loud chirping and cawing sounded as the flock of Fearow and Spearow caught up, flying quickly over Viridian River and gaining on them fast.

“They’re coming back. RUN!!” Ash called in a panic, as he raced towards Misty’s bike, sitting just a few feet away and quickly climbed on. He sped off towards town while holding onto Pikachu, leaving an angry Misty behind as the flock flew over her, completely ignoring her in their anger towards Ash and Pikachu.

“Hey, wait a minute. What are you doing? That’s my bike!” Misty yelled.

“I’m borrowing this. I’ll give it back someday,” Ash called over his shoulder as he pedaled as fast as he could.

“Oh, you!” Misty sighed in frustration, her hands on her hips.

xxxxxx

As they neared Viridian City, storm clouds formed overhead as the weather quickly turned for the worse, sheets of rain coming down from the sky above them as flashes of thunder sounded behind dark clouds.

“Pikachu,” Pikachu whimpered weakly.

“Just hang on now, Pikachu. We’re almost there.” Ash said, pedaling as fast as he could. He could see the lights of the city in the distance. Above them, thunder flashed again, lighting up the darkened sky as the flock of Spearow and Fearow swooped down, surrounding them and knocking Ash off the bike.

“Aggh. Pikachu!” Ash groaned, falling onto his back with Pikachu at his side as the birds closed in for the kill. “I guess this is the end. My dreams of being a Pokemon Master are gone before they even began.” Ash thought sadly before struggling to his feet and drawing on the last vestiges of his strength as he tried to protect Pikachu.

“Spearows, do you know who I am? I’m Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. I’m destined to be the world’s number one Pokemon Master. The likes of you can’t defeat me. I’m going to capture and defeat you all.” Ash said defiantly as Pikachu stirred beside him, slowly climbing to his feet next to Ash and, with the last of his strength, released a devastating thundershock, which was enhanced by the rain and thunderstorm overhead. The thundershock struck the heart of the flock, knocking them out of the sky to collapse on the ground out cold. 

With the flock defeated, and his strength gone, Pikachu lost consciousness as Ash picked him up and carried him towards Viridian city, just a few yards ahead. As they stumbled slowly towards Viridian city, the storm ended, and Ash paused, briefly gazing up at the sky. He caught sight of a great bird pokemon with rainbow-colored wings flying overhead.

“Wow,” Ash breathed.

TBC

That's Chapter two. In the next chapter, we arrive at Viridian city just in time for Ash to register for the Pokemon League competition and enter the upcoming tournament. I'm trying to decide which Pokemon will be featured in this tournament since this story will feature Pokemon from multiple regions, not just Kanto. I'm also considering bringing in a couple of rivals for Ash from later in the series to feature into the story. If you would like to offer suggestions for rivals and or Pokemon, you'd like to see in the next chapter, leave a review. We'll also see more of Team Rocket as their plans unfold in the following few chapters.


	3. Viridian City Part 1: Arrival

Pokemon: Kanto Trials and Travels  
Chapter 3: Viridian City Part 1: Arrival

“One foot in front of the other. Go faster. I have to keep moving.” He thought over and over in his mind. Repeating it like a mantra as he willed himself to keep going. Ash was already using the last vestiges of his strength in a desperate bid to reach the hospital for pokemon that the redheaded girl had mentioned. He had to keep moving. Pikachu, unconscious in his arms, was severely injured from the flock of deadly Spearow and Fearow that had attacked them earlier. 

“It was rather foolhardy of me to underestimate such a temperamental pokemon,” he chastised himself yet again. But he had at least learned a lesson, and luckily Pikachu had quite miraculously managed to defeat the entire flock of Spearow and Fearow with a massive thundershock. Sadly, Pikachu was now too weak to move, and Ash was running on fumes himself.

Looking back, Ash couldn’t help but admire the small yellow pokemon in his arms, that he had known since he was a baby. They had grown up together, as close as brothers. They had started on their adventure together with Ash’s starter pokemon, a Ralts he had received from Professor Oak. They had only recently left Pallet Town, but the love Ash had for his new pokemon was growing fast. He and Pikachu shared an unbreakable bond already. 

“I wonder if I’ll achieve a bond like that with Ralts someday.” Ash wondered as he stumbled further and further into town. Ash hoped that with time he and Ralts could work together and become the best of friends. “Small chance of that happening if I keep making stupid mistakes like this. I should have known that Spearow wasn’t alone. Birds almost always travel in flocks, and Spearow are well known to hold grudges.” Ash sighed, looking down at the unconscious Pikachu in his arms. Pikachu had refused to go back into his Pokeball when the flock attacked them, and the bike they had stolen from the girl fishing at the lake was now a fried, rusty mess thanks to Pikachu’s electric attack.

Reaching the center of Vermillion city, Ash hastily ran through the paved streets, looking around for any sign of a possible Pokémon hospital the girl had mentioned. “I wonder what a Pokemon hospital even looks like? If I were a Pokemon Hospital, where would I be?” Ash thought, trying not to panic while cleaving Pikachu to his chest when a voice called out. “Hey, you, kid. Who are you, and where do you think you’re going?” 

Turning, Ash looked in the direction of the voice and saw a blue-haired woman in a police uniform standing next to a motorbike with a sidecar. “Who? Me?” Ash responded, looking confused and worried. Pikachu gave a weak whimper, though he remained unconscious in Ash’s arms.

“Yes, you. You look suspicious. Who are you?” She asked, walking forward. 

“I…I’m Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, ma’am. I am looking for a Pokémon hospital. My Pikachu is in bad shape, and it needs help.” Ash stuttered, nervously.

“Pokémon thieves have been spotted in the area. How do I know you didn’t steal that Pikachu?” the police officer said, looking him over.

Ash gulped, looking her in the eye. “I wouldn’t steal a Pokémon, honest. I got this Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town, ma’am.” He said, trying to reassure her.

The police officer looked him in the eye. “I don’t suppose you have any id then?” She asked skeptically.

“I...ID? I’m not sure what you mean.” Ash said worriedly. His mind was devoid of rational thought, or had he been a little calmer; he might have remembered Dexter, who chose this moment to speak up.

“Pardon me, Officer. I believe that I can help here.” Dexter said.

“What? Who said that?” the female police officer asked, looking around confused.

“In here,” Dexter spoke up loudly from Ash’s jacket pocket.

Suddenly the police officer reached out, snatching the Pokedex from his pocket and flipping it open. “This…this is what I need.” She exclaimed as the Pokedex spoke.

“I’m Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak of Pallet Town, for the trainer Ash Ketchum. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.” Nodding, the Police officer handed back the Pokedex to Ash. “That settles it. Sorry for being so suspicious, but I have to be careful.” She said, looking him over.

Ash pocketed the Pokedex and nodded. “That’s okay. I understand, ma’am. Can you take me to the Pokémon hospital?” He asked, feeling relieved.

“Sure thing. Hop in the sidecar, and I’ll drive you there. By the way, call me Jenny, and do try not to scream.” She said, smiling.

Ash climbed into the sidecar holding Pikachu in his arms as Jenny started the engine and took off. Ash did his best to hold onto Pikachu in one arm while clinging desperately to the sidecar with the other, screaming in panic as Jenny sped quickly through the winding streets, before screeching to a sudden halt just inches away from the front doors of the Pokémon center. Climbing out of the sidecar, filled with relief at being alive and in one piece, and because they were moments away from getting Pikachu help, Ash raced into the Pokémon center with Pikachu in his arms. Entering a spacious and well-lit lobby, Ash headed straight for the counter with Pikachu whimpering weakly in his arms again.

“Hello. I’m Nurse Joy. Welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon center. We restore your tired and injured Pokémon to full health. Would you like me to tend to your Pokémon?” A pink-haired woman with a calming presence said, smiling warmly. 

“Yes, please. Can you help my Pikachu?” Ash asked, placing the injured Pikachu gently on the counter. 

“Oh, dear. This Pikachu appears to be in bad shape. You should know better than to let your pokemon battle until it’s in this condition.” Nurse Joy scolded him. “I swear trainers today don’t use their heads, especially this time of year when the annual tournament is held.”

“Wha…? But you don’t know what happened.” Ash started only to be cut off.

“That’s not important right now. First, we need to get your Pikachu fixed up.” Nurse Joy said as she and Chansey loaded Pikachu onto a pokemon stretcher for treatment.

“Will my Pikachu be okay, Nurse Joy?” Ash asked, concerned.

“Don’t worry. I’ll look after your Pikachu. It will be alright in a few hours. In the meantime, you will have to wait in the lobby.” She said as she took Pikachu back into the treatment room.

“Thank you so much,” Ash said as he stepped back, noticing Jenny standing a few feet away, glancing at him. 

“Um, sorry. Was there something you needed, Officer Jenny?” Ash asked her while hoping he wasn’t in trouble.

“It’s nothing serious, Ash. I simply wanted to let you know that with the annual Viridian City Battle Tournament taking place in a couple of days, Viridian city is packed with trainers who are training their pokemon. Some of them may challenge you to battles. But you should also be aware that there have recent reports of Pokemon thieves in the area, so be extra careful.” Officer Jenny said, before turning to go.

“Alright, thanks. Wait a minute. A Battle Tournament? For Pokemon trainers? Where do I sign up at?” Ash asked eagerly.

“Well, you can sign up here at the Pokemon Center, but you need to have at least two pokemon to enter.” Officer Jenny stated.

“Oh, that’s no problem, because I’ve got…” Ash started when suddenly the doors to the Pokémon center banged open, and a young redheaded tomboy entered, shouting. “There you are. I finally found you. Give me back my bike.” Misty shouted angrily at Ash as she crossed the room, heading towards him.

Turning to face the source of the voice, Ash looked at her and sighed. “I’m sorry for stealing your bike. I was desperate to save my Pikachu. A flock of Spearow attacked us, and my Pikachu was severely injured. I needed to get him to safety fast, and I’m afraid your bike was badly damaged in the attempt.” Ash said apologetically.

The girl stopped abruptly, standing a few feet from him, gulping as she looked at him. “That’s awful. I’m sorry, but it doesn’t change the fact that you stole and then destroyed my bike.” She said with a shake of her head, looking at him.

“You’re right, and I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to replace it as soon as I can,” Ash pleaded.

“That’s not good enough. I want my bike replaced right now. It’s your fault for destroying my bike in the first place.” Misty said, stamping her foot on the floor in anger.

Ash was about to reply when they heard a loud crash just outside the pokemon center. 

“What was that?” Officer Jenny asked as she went from relaxed to alert in an instant.

“I don’t know, but it sounded like it came from outside the Pokemon Center,” Misty said, looking towards the front doors. 

“I’ve got to go, kids. Someone could be hurt.” Officer Jenny said, racing out the front doors.

“I’ll come too. You may need help.” Ash said, quickly following.

“Hey! Wait for me.” Misty shouted, running after them.

Exiting the Pokemon Center, they looked around but could spot nothing. Confused, Ash turned in a slow circle before asking, “I don’t get it. I was sure I heard something. We all did. What’s going on?”

At this point, Dexter chose to speak up. “Whenever you hear loud noises and signs of distress, but can’t spot anything around you, try looking up.” The Pokedex stated in a snarky tone. At this, the three of them glanced up and spotted a giant Meowth balloon settled on the roof of the Pokémon center and panicked, shouting coming from inside. Racing inside, they rushed to find three intruders, two people, a man with shoulder-length blue hair and a woman with ridiculously long pink hair, accompanied by a Meowth.

“Hold it right there. Who are you, and what do you think you’re doing? You don’t look like normal trainers.” Jenny said, looking at the pair of them.

“Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth, that’s right.” The trio finished smugly.

“We’re Team Rocket. Our mission is to find and steal rare and powerful Pokémon.” Jessie said smugly. 

“Team Rocket? You’re the Pokémon thieves that were spotted recently. You’re under arrest. Give up now.” Jenny said as she pulled out a poke ball. “Go Growlithe. I choose you.” Jenny called out, as Growlithe sprang out of its Pokeball.

“Yeah. We’re not about to let you steal all the pokemon,” Misty said, glaring at the self-introduced trio.

“Koffing, go!” James called out, as his Pokémon burst forth.

“Go, Ekans, use poison sting,” Jessie called out.

“Koffing, tackle attack,” James called.

“Hey. Two against one. That’s not fair.” Ash called out.

“Growlithe, dodge, and use Ember,” Jenny called, taking them on single-handedly. 

Koffing jumped forward, tackling Growlithe and knocking it headlong into Ekan’s poison sting. “Ha, that’ll teach her to get in the way of Team Rocket,” James said, smirking. 

Growlithe took a critical hit from both attacks and collapsed, its eyes shut as it fainted. “This isn’t good. Officer Jenny needs help. We have to do something, or they’ll steal everyone’s pokemon. I will stop you.” Misty said as she drew a poke ball from her bag. 

“That’s pretty big talk from a pathetic little twerp like you,” Jessie said, gloating.

“At least you’re right about the pretty part. Go, Goldeen.” Misty snarled as her chosen pokémon, burst out of its poke ball and flopped uselessly on the floor.

“The girl thinks she’s pretty,” James said, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah. Pretty stupid. Water Pokémon can’t fight on land. Look at that pathetic display.” Jessie said with a sneer.

Stepping forward as Misty called back her Goldeen, Ash glared at the pair of them. “Misty may only have water-type Pokémon, but with a pokemon that can battle on land, I bet she’s a million times better than you, lady. Now watch out. It’s my turn.” He said, pulling out Ralt’s ball from his bag. Ash had Pikachu and Ralts spend a few hours training during their trek to Viridian City, after setting out from Pallet Town, and Ralts and Pikachu had both gotten a bit of battling experience. However, Ash knew it was nowhere near enough. 

“Man, let’s hope I can end this quickly. It’s my only chance to win and save the Pokemon center,” Ash thought desperately.

“What did you just say, you little twerp? Ekans, poison sting.” Jessie shouted, a venomous glare on her face.

“Ralts, I choose you,” Ash called out, holding out the pokeball he got from Professor Oak in front of him. Ralts burst forth from the pokeball and stood between Ash and Team Rocket’s pokemon, waiting for Ash to provide instruction. 

“What’s this? A Ralts? Sending out fairy types to face down two poison types? Only an amateur would make a mistake like that.” Meowth scoffed.

“Get him, Ekans. Blast that thing with Poison Sting.” Jessie ordered as Ekans jumped to obey.

“Teach that twerp a lesson, Koffing. Sludge attack.” James called as Koffing hurled a ball of sludge at Ralts.

“Ralts, block their attacks with Hidden Power,” Ash called as Ralts looked over at Ekans and Koffing. At once, Ralts’s eyes narrowed as she focused on the incoming attacks, a white glow enveloping her before exploding outwards in a white shockwave that impacted with Koffing and Ekan’s attacks. The three attacks collided with a loud bang, and Ash feared it would not be enough to stop them, but the Ralts’s hidden power managed to cancel them out, if only just.

“Damn. Lucky little twerp. Ekans use wrap attack.” Jessie called out.

“Koffing hit it with tackle,” James said.

“Quick, Ralts. Take them down with Confusion.” Ash called out, as Koffing and Ekans shot forward to continue their attacks on Ralts. “Man, I knew we should have stopped and spent more time training instead of rushing to make it here as fast as possible. I just hope Ralts is strong enough to beat these guys.” Ash prayed silently.

Just as Koffing and Ekans closed in, inches away from Ralts, her eyes began to glow, and with an intense burst of psychic energy, she sent them flying backward, crashing into Jessie, James, and the talking Meowth. The force of the impact sent them all flying off, out of the hole they had made in the ceiling and into the sky.

“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” Jessie called out in despair.

“Not again,” Meowth groaned.

“Boy, the boss isn’t going to like this,” James said, as the trio and their pokemon disappeared into the distance, only a twinkle of light visible to Ash standing in the pokemon center.

Instantly relieved, his adrenaline fading, Ash collapsed to his knees and hugged Ralts. “Way to go, Ralts. You were great, and you saved the pokemon center too.”

“Ralts,” Ralts said, happily at his praise.

“You did great, now why don’t you get some rest, buddy,” Ash said as he called Ralts back before looking around. “Is everyone alright?” He asked.

“We’re all fine here,” Jenny said.

“What about you, Misty?” Ash asked, looking around at the slightly damaged interior of the Pokémon center. Luckily the damage was only minor, and repairs could be made quite easily.

“I...I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” Misty said, brushing herself off.

“What about you, Nurse Joy? Is everyone back there, alright?” Officer Jenny asked as Nurse Joy stuck her head out from where she had been hiding.

“We’re fine. Team Rocket tried to steal the Pokémon kept here at the Pokémon center, but luckily you arrived just in the nick of time to save all the pokemon here at the center.” Nurse Joy said as she walked over to them from behind the counter.

“What about my Pikachu? Is he alright? I was worried about him.” Ash asked.

“Your Pikachu has made a full recovery. His injuries are fully healed, and he is resting comfortably.” Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

“That’s great news. Can I see him now?” Ash asked eager to have his partner back. 

“Certainly, follow me.” Nurse Joy said as she led Ash further into the Pokémon center.

Jenny set about examining the extent of the damage after radioing in to the station for backup.

Meanwhile, Misty was left to her own devices. Looking around to see if there was anything she could do to help Nurse Joy with the cleanup, she suddenly paused, remembering why she was here in the first place. “Wait a minute. My BIKE!” She thought angrily before stifling it for the moment. There were more important things right now, to worry about than her extra crispy bike.

A few minutes later, Ash returned with a fully recovered Pikachu perched on his shoulder, eating an Oran berry. “Thank you so much, Nurse Joy,” Ash said, profusely. 

“It’s my pleasure. Think nothing of it, dear.” She replied, turning away and going back to what she had been doing before they arrived. 

Ash walked over and sat in a chair beside Misty, who was about to start yelling again when she decided to brush it off for the moment. “It can wait till later, I suppose.” She thought to herself.

“Hey…” Ash said, oblivious to her thoughts.

“Yeah, hey,” Misty said back, unsure of what else to say.

“So, um, about your bike. I know I promised to replace it, but right now, I’m a little short on cash. You see, I just started my pokemon journey, and I have a long way to go,” Ash started when Misty interrupted him.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” She said.

“Wait? You mean it?” He asked, surprised.

“For now, at least. Though I fully expect you to pay me back as soon as you’re able,” Misty said firmly.

“I will, I promise,” Ash said with relief.

“Good. So, now that Pikachu is alright, what are your plans?” She asked, looking at him.

“Well, I’m going on a journey to become a Pokémon Master. With my pokemon at my side, we’ll travel, have a few adventures and see what life throws at us. I figure we’ll start by signing up for the tournament here in Viridian City,” Ash said, grinning.

“If you want to become a Pokémon Master, you should start by challenging the eight gyms around the Kanto region, and then, if you win all eight gym badges, you can qualify to challenge the Pokémon league,” Misty said feeling more at ease now.

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Misty. What about you? Where are you going from here?”   
Ash asked. 

“I don’t have any specific goals in mind. I’m just going on a journey to find myself, to be honest. Although, I was also planning to enter the Viridian City tournament with my Starmie and Staryu.” Misty answered back.

“Why don’t we all travel together then?” Ash asked, looking at Misty. 

“Y…you want me to go with you on your journey, Ash?” Misty asked, surprised.

“Of course, Misty. We can keep each other company and have some adventures together. At least until I can replace your bike, you know. That is if you want too, of course.” Ash said, flashing his trademark grin.

Misty took a moment to think about it before answering. “I’d love to go with you, Ash. It’s a deal. Besides, it’ll be nice to have someone to battle with on occasion.” She said, somewhat cheekily.

“Excellent. But I do intend to give it my all to win, so watch out.” Ash replied.

“Same here, We start training first thing tomorrow. I spoke to Nurse Joy, and she has agreed to give us rooms here at the Pokémon center tonight.” Misty said, smiling at him.

Later that night, after things had finally settled, Ash escorted Misty to just outside the door to her room. “Sleep well, Misty. See you in the morning.” Ash said, stifling a yawn.

“You too, Ash. Good night.” Misty said, turning and going into her room.

Walking the short distance down the hall, Ash entered his room for the night. Pikachu had already settled into a comfortable spot on one of the pillows and was fast asleep, leaving Ash all to himself. He had already checked on Ralts and given her a big bowl of pokemon food from the center. After quickly brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas, he gave one final yawn before collapsing onto the soft mattress, too exhausted to think straight as he descended into slumber.  
XxxxxxX  
Meanwhile…  
Offices of Dr. Takeda Hiroshi, Viridian City

“Machoke, return,” Cassidy said, a red beam surrounding the hulking form of the Machoke in front of her and pulling it back into the Pokeball.

“You too, Rhyhorn,” Butch said, recalling his pokemon, before turning to face Cassidy. “Well, that was harder than I expected. For such an old guy, he sure wasn’t easy to defeat.” The offices they were standing in had been reduced to shambles, nearly every surface damaged in one form or another.

“Look on the bright side. We can turn Cranidos over to the boss, along with his research notes. A rare pokemon from the Sinnoh region will be sure to please Giovanni.” Cassidy said, picking up the defeated and unconscious Cranidos’s Pokeball from where it lay next to the now late Dr. Takeda Hiroshi before summoning Cranidos back into the ball and pocketing it.

“I wonder what the boss wants with all this information on fossilized pokemon deposits anyway,” Butch said, scooping the various maps, notes, and diagrams that now littered the floor of the office and stuffing them into a satchel case.

“Who cares. What matters is we’re sure to get a huge reward for this.” Cassidy said she grabbed Dr. Takeda’s computer harddrive. After a thorough check to make sure they had everything, they left the office building and quickly set off for the nearest Team Rocket base, to contact Giovanni.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Edge of Viridian City, Kanto Region

Hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speak, the trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth fell into a pile of grass with a painful thud.

“Oof, man, no matter how many times it happens to us, that doesn’t get any easier. Is everyone alright?” Jessie asked, sitting up.

“I’m fine, Jessie, though we won’t be for long when the boss finds out we failed another mission,” James said despairingly.

“Where the heck are we this time?” Meowth asked, looking around while straightening the charm on his forehead.

“I don’t know, but there sure are a lot of bird pokemon here,” James said.

“They look like they’re unconscious, you guys,” Meowth said, poking one with a paw.

“Wonder what could have knocked them all out like this?” James asked.

“Who cares, James. I’ve just gotten the most brilliant idea. Why don’t we capture all these pokemon and send them to the boss.” Jessie said.

“That’s a great idea. The boss will be so pleased he’ll be sure to offer us a huge reward.” Meowth said.

“Say, um, guys, is it just me, or are they starting to wake up?” James asked in a panic.

“Uh oh,” Meowth said, backing up.

“I think we should get the heck out of here,” James said, already running.

“Ladies first,” Jessie shouted, pushing ahead of him.

“Hey, wait for me, you guys,” Meowth shouted, following after them.

TBC

In Part two, we’ll skip ahead a few days, to the actual tournament where Ash will get his first experience of battling in a competition.

Ash’s Pokemon:  
Pikachu, electric type: Level 7.  
Moves: Thundershock, Growl, and Tail whip.

Ralts, fairy/psychic type: Level 6  
Moves: Growl, Hidden Power(Ghost Type), and Confusion.

XxxxxX

Misty’s Pokemon  
Starmie, water/psychic type: Level 7:  
Moves: Harden, Tackle, and Water Gun

Staryu, water type: Level 5  
Moves: Tackle, and Secret Power

Goldeen, water type: Level 5  
Moves: Peck, and Tail Whip


End file.
